The attack of the mistletoe
by Allysien
Summary: It's Christmas in the Vatican, and Abel has a mistletoe toe. Bad summary :P IonEsther fanfic. Please R


_(A/N: This is a little something that just came to me a few hours ago. Another Ion and Esther fic. :P Please R&R!)_

Disclaimer:.. I don't own... yet... 'Evil laugh'... lol :P

The Vatican was in an uproar for the Holidays, and Sister Kate was in charge of setting up and preparing for the Christmas party. Abel Nightroad was suppose to help out with the decorations, but decided to disappear. Leaving the rest of the AX to deal with setting up the Great Hall. Lady Caterina was the one who suggested a huge party for Christmas Eve, since everyone was so busy lately, it would be a great chance for everyone to come together again.

The invitations were sent, and the guest list included: Nobles from the Vatican, members from the Empire, and the new Queen of Albion. It had been at least two years since Esther had been crowned Queen, and since then she hadn't been to the Vatican. Father Abel was pleased with the chance of seeing her again.

In the center of the Great Hall was a large tree decorated with lights, and colorful ornaments.

"Careful!" cried Sister Kate. "The star goes on the top of the tree, Tres."

"Understood." replied the android. He reached up, placed the ornament on the top of the tree, then climbed down. "Mission complete."

"Everything is now perfect!" exclaimed Kate. "The Hall is now ready for tonight!"

The Great Hall was packed with guests that night. There was music playing and some dancing. Lady Caterina and the Duchess of Kiev were talking in one corner. The Empress, Seth, was escorted to the Vatican by both Asta and Ion Fortuna. Mirka Fortuna was also invited to come to the Vatican, but needed to stay behind in the Empire. The entire AX were stuffing their faces with food and drink, while with the Pope. There was only one person missing from the festivities. Esther was arriving late.

Ion was sitting at a table alone, and he had a small wrapped gift in his hand. A little gift for the Queen of Albion. He was dressed in formal attire. Over the last two years, Ion had managed to grow a little bit taller. He was nervous about seeing Esther again after two years, and it showed on his face. Ion was staring at the large Christmas tree, and he didn't even notice Abel sit down beside.

"She's not here yet?" the priest asked.

Ion shook his head. "The Cardinal said that she was going to be a little late."

"Women are always late for important affairs." Abel smiled. "Look at what I brought." he held up a small mistletoe.

"Well, I hope you're not going to ask me to kiss you!" Ion made a face.

The priest cracked up laughing at the young Methuselah. "Lord, no!" he managed to say. "I might try it out on Asta." He was grinning like an idiot as he stood up and walked off, leaving Ion by himself again.

Esther finally arrived and walked into the Great Hall. She wore a dark red gown, and kept her hair in the same style she always had. Esther hugged all those she missed over the years, and came across Abel.

"Hello Father." she smiled.

"Ah, Esther." he hugged her hard. "It's been way too long." Abel took her arm and escorted her around the room, and they both talked to each other like they did years ago.

Ion saw Esther greeting some guest, and walked up to her. She hadn't noticed him until she turned around and came face to face with a pair of familiar red eyes.

"Ion!" she squealed as she hugged him. "It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you to, Esther." Ion smiled and hugged her back. "I've missed you."

Esther pulled away and saw that his cheeks were slightly pink. She also noticed that Ion was as tall as she was now. But he still had that look of a innocent child. "I've missed you too." They stood there for some time just staring at each other.

"I have a small gift for you, Esther." Said Ion, and he handed her the small box. Esther took and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver brooch, and on the back there was and engraving. It read : _Love, Ion._

"Thank you, Ion. I love it." and she hugged him again. They both walked over to the huge tree and talked about events and things that happened during the last two years.

Abel was watching as the two of them laughed and talked. He suddenly got an idea. A _bad _idea, and Ion would probably kill him for it. Abel walked over to where Ion and Esther were and reached into his pocket.

"Dear Esther, I believe there is a tradition that must be up held." Abel pulled out the little mistletoe and showed it to the Queen.

"W-What?" Esther's face went red as she stared at the priest. Ion was giving Abel a death glare.

"Well, a single peck on the cheek will do, Esther." Abel was now laughing from the look Ion was giving him.

"Alright..." mumbled Esther. She took a step towards the priest and closed her eyes.

"No!" Ion shouted, and snatched the mistletoe from Abel.

"Fine then, Ion." Abel smiled. "If you wanted to kiss Esther first, then go ahead."

Ion felt his face burning as he looked at the mistletoe now in his hand. 'Oh, for the love of...' he thought to himself. Ion looked up at Esther, and saw that her face was just as red as his.

Abel got behind Ion, "Well, go ahead." he pushed him towards Esther, and their heads collided into each other's.

They both froze as they stared at each other. Red eyes looking into sapphire eyes, and each feeling the others breath on their faces. Ion watched as Esther closed her eyes and leaned forward. He looked over to see Abel grinning like an idiot again, and turned back to Esther. 'I'll kill him later...' he thought.

Ion closed in the distance between him and Esther, and place his hands on her shoulders. He felt her breath tickling his upper lips as he brought his mouth to hers. He gently pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Esther stiffened for a brief moment when she felt his lips touch hers, but then relaxed into the kiss. But as soon as Ion felt her lips part just a little, he pulled away. They stared at each other for a moment, until the voice of a certain priest brought them back to reality.

"Finally!" he laughed. Ion turned to him, ready to smack Abel but the priest cut him off. "Ion can you give me that back now? That is, if you are done with it."

Ion tossed the mistletoe at the priest "Take it!" he hissed.

Abel smiled and thanked him. Then turning around he called out, "ASTA!! PREPARE YOURSELF!" and ran off.

Ion and Esther just stood there, and watched as Abel went in search for the Duchess of Kiev. God help her if he finds her.

"Well..." mumbled Ion, not quite sure what to say.Esther turned to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Ion turned to her asked, "What was that for?"

Esther smiled at him, "Merry Christmas, Ion." she said.

Ion returned the smiled, "Merry Christmas, Esther."


End file.
